dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim So Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim So Hyun *'Nombre:' 김소현 / Kim So Hyun *'Profesión: '''Actriz, Cantante, Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 04-Junio-1999 (18 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Australia *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 45 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Liebre *'Agencia:' LOEN Entertainment Dramas * While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2017) ''cameo * Ruler: Master of the Mask (MBC, 2017) * Goblin (tvN, 2016-2017) *Let's Fight Ghost (tvN, 2016) *Page Turner (KBS2, 2016) *Nightmare Teacher (Naver TVcast, 2016) *Who Are You: School 2015 (KBS2, 2015) *The Girl Who Can See Smells (SBS, 2015) * Different Cries (KBS2, 2014) *Reset (OCN, 2014) *Triangle (MBC, 2014) *The Suspicious Housekeeper (SBS, 2013) *I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) *Birth Secret (SBS, 2013) *IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) *Missing You (MBC, 2012) *Ma Boy (Tooniverse, 2012) *Reckless Family (MBC Every1, 2012) *Love Again (jTBC, 2012) *The Rooftop Prince(SBS, 2012) *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (jTBC, 2011) *Thorn Birds (KBS2, 2011) *The Duo (MBC, 2011) *King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo (KBS2, 2010) *Birth of a Rich Man (KBS2, 2010) *Wife and Woman (KBS2, 2009) *Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2008) *Que Sera, Sera (MBC, 2007) *Blissful Woman (KBS2, 2007) Temas para Dramas *''Can't You Hear My Heart'' tema para Ruler: Master of the Mask (2017) *''Dream'' tema para Let's Fight Ghost (2016) *''Reset'' tema para Reset (2014) *''First Love'' tema para The Suspicious Housekeeper (2013) Programas TV *Show! Music Core (MBC, 2013-2015, como MC) *Mujakjeong Family (MBC Every1, 2012) Películas *Princess Deokhye (2016) *Pure Love (2016) *Killer Toon (2013) *I Am a King (2012) *Sin Of A Family (2011) *Spy Papa (2011) *Man Of Vendetta (2010) Temas para Películas *''Water is Wide'' tema para Pure Love (2016) *''Violet Fragrance'' tema para Pure Love (2016) *''Daddy and Me'' tema para Spy Papa (2011) *''Family Picture'' tema para Sin Of A Family (2011) Anuncios *'2017:' Pelicana Chicken *'2017:' Clubclio *'2017:' Samsung Securities *'2017:' Samsung Electronics *'2017:' Skono (shoes) *'2016-2017:' G-Market *'2016:' Let's Share the Heart Campaign *'2016:' Salvatore Ferragamo x Sara Battaglia Limited Edition Handbags *'2015-2017:' Peripera *'2015-2017:' SOUP *'2015-2016:' Domino Pizza (junto a Kim Woo Bin) *'2015-2016:' Elite Uniforms (junto a BTOB) *'2015-2016:' Pocari Sweat *'2015:' Collect Inspiration by Anniel & Springa *'2015:' Hazzys (junto a Sungjae) *'2015:' Post Honey Oz Cereal *'2015:' Samsung Laptop *'2015:' Skechers *'2014-2015:' Elite Uniforms (junto a WINNER) *'2014-2015:' UNIONBAY (junto a Lee Hyun Woo y Park Seo Joon) *'2014: '''Typhoon noodle (junto a Doo Joon de Beast) *'2013-2014:' Jill Stuart Accessory *'2013:' U+LTE *'2013:' Get it Beauty Self *'2013:' tn *'2013:' Cosmetics Company TV * '''2012:' Elite Uniforms (junto a INFINITE) *'2012:' Nintendo 3DS (junto a Kim Yoo Jung) *'2010:' Downy *'2005:' Cookie *Gas Safety Corporation. *Water Corporation. Videos Musicales *Boyfriend - I Yah (2013) *Hi.ni - Legend of Tears (2012) *TOUCH - Let's Walk Together (2012) Reconocimientos *'2016 Multimedia & Film Technology Awards:' Premio Estrella Brillante * 2015 KBS Drama Awards: 'Mejor Nueva Actriz (Who Are You: School 2015) * '''2015 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio de los internautas (Who Are You: School 2015) * '''2015 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Yook Sung Jae (Who Are You: School 2015) *'2015 8th Korea Drama Awards: 'Premio a la Estrella de 2015 (Who Are You: School 2015) *'2014 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz en Drama Corto por Different Cries * 2014 MBC Entertainment Awards: Premio a la Popularidad (Show! Music Core) * 2013 SBS Drama Awards: 'Premio a la Nueva Estrella por The Suspicious Housekeeper *'2012 MBC Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz Infantil por The Moon That Embraces the Sun y Missing You *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio Especial Actor Infantil por The Moon That Embraces the Sun, Rooftop Prince y Ma Boy Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Hoeryong Elementary School **Towol Elementary School **Munjung Middle School *'Aficiones: '''Leer libros, escuchar música. *'Familia:''' Madre y hermano menor. *Nació en Australia, pero su familia se mudó a Corea en el 2003 *Su padre murió cuando ella tenía 9 años. *Comenzó su carrera como actriz infantil cuando tenía siete años de edad, e inicialmente saltó a la fama en el 2012 por su papel de joven villana a ser reina en el drama de época The Moon That Embraces the Sun, y una niña que cae en tragedia en el melodrama del 2013 Missing You. *Estuvo en un grupo de niñas a los 8 años, llamado '4Angels'. *En 2009, participó en el musical Jewel in the Palace. *El día 22 de Febrero de 2016, se reportó que la joven actriz sufrió una lesión grave en su pierna mientras se encontraba grabando un comercial para la marca Thailand's Phuket, el resultado médico fue un esguince en su pierna, lo que la obligó a cancelar toda su agenda por dos semanas; debido a que no podía caminar, también se canceló sus promociones para la película Pure Love. *D.O. en una entrevista hablo sobre trabajar con su co-estrella Kim So Hyun, y dice “Ella ha actuado desde que era joven, y puesto que ella es seis años menor que yo, se sentía joven, pero después de empezar a rodar y empezamos a hablar, he descubierto que ella es considerada y que hay una gran cantidad de áreas en las que ella es más sabia que la gente de su edad *En una emisión de V Live, Yoo Seung Ho , Kim So Hyun y Bae Yoo Ram hablaron sobre su drama de MBC "Ruler: Master of the Mask ". Se le preguntó a los co-protagonistas quién era su tipo ideal. Seung Ho confesó "mi tipo ideal es Kim So Hyun." A lo que ella añadió, "Muchos de mis fans quieren que salga con Seung Ho después de convertirme en una adulta legal, mi tipo ideal también es Yoo Seung Ho." *Kim So Hyun compartió lo que quiere hacer como adulto legal en una entrevista con un medio de comunicación. la actriz cumplirá la edad legal de 20 (edad coreana) el próximo año y comentó que lo primero que quiere hacer es beber con su mamá. Ella explicó: “Tengo curiosidad del sabor pero las personas dicen ‘en lugar del sabor, el ambiente de salir es genial’, así que tengo más curiosidad sobre eso”. Ella añadió con una tímida risa: “Y también ya podré ver películas para mayores de edad con libertad *La actriz compartió recientemente la buena noticia en su fan café oficial, diciendo: “Pasé el examen de preparatoria. No es la gran cosa pero se los comunico porque algunos estaban preocupados sobre mi agenda ocupada antes del examen. *El 29 de agosto, una fuente de su agencia SidusHQ compartió que la actriz se prepara para entrar a la Universidad en el 2018 *El 31 de agosto del 2017, SidusHQ confirmó que la actriz dejo la empresa. Actualmente se encuentra sin empresa. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Hancinema * Twitter * Weibo *Instagram Galería Kim So Hyun.jpg Kim So Hyun2.jpg Kim So Hyun3.jpg Kim So Hyun4.jpg Kim_So_Hyun5.jpg Kim So Hyun6.jpg Kim So Hyun7.jpg Kim So Hyun8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:LOEN Entertainment